


Derek had to learn it from someone...

by wolflove



Series: The Story Of Us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One True Pairing, Smut, Teens, in the past, one shot or not a one shot?, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflove/pseuds/wolflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's little penchant for window hopping? He had to learn it from someone, right?</p><p>This was inspired by the Second Bonus Challenge at the Mating Games, the sleepover. I took my submission to it, and I have elaborated on it, making it a proper one shot. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek had to learn it from someone...

**Author's Note:**

> My original submission is over [here](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/16358.html?thread=2395110#t2395110). Again, this is an elaboration to the short snippet I gave as my submission.
> 
> I have edited this fic now. Changed up some things, as well as fixed some mistakes.

“Chris, remember, you have to train with your sister tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Yes, mother. I remember,” Chris called back down the stairs as he made his way up to his bedroom to relax before getting into bed to sleep. Training Kate wasn’t exactly something he was looking forward to, though she was a quick study. He just rather be off on his own more often than not. And Kate, well, he wasn’t blind to the way she listened to their father and his more severe viewpoints when it came to Hunting. At least their mother was there to temper him, with her staunch views upon the code and upholding it.

 

He entered the room, relaxed and not on alert because it was his own home. A house full of Hunters, who would be stupid enough to try anything? He flipped on the light as he rubbed at his face, walking over to his open window to close it, since the temperature was due to drop tonight and he did not want to get too cold. He was at the window, hand reaching up to bring the pane of glass down into place when suddenly a body was in the way crouched before him, a face suddenly in his space, and a soft “Boo!”

 

It was too sudden, and Chris was weaponless. His heart beat wildly as he went to step back with wide eyes and tripped over a stray book laying on his floor, ending up sprawled out on the floor. His hand came to rest over his heart as he looked up at the boy crouching on the sill of his open window, smirking in that cocky, arrogant and completely infuriating way of his. Peter Hale.

 

"That was not funny, Peter. And you shouldn't be here," he said in a furious whisper, looking at his bedroom door, hoping his parents and sister did not hear. No steps on the stairs, and no voices raised in question. They were safe, for now.

 

"Since when has that ever stopped me?" Peter asked as he entered the room and sauntered over to Chris' bed to lay down after kicking off his shoes. He proceeded to take up the entirety of the full sized bed with his long frame as Chris picked himself up off the floor, heart finally starting to slow down from the fright Peter gave him. "Plus, Veronica broke things off with me, so I thought I would come here since you've been missing my company."

 

Chris rolled his eyes over Peter’s words, wondering for the millionth, and far from last, time why he even bothered putting up with Peter. He was a Hale, and the Hales were werewolves, though ones that were not on his family’s radar. But their family’s didn’t exactly get on. Chris was sure their friendship was born from some perverse pleasure Peter got out of having managed to befriend one of the Hunters in town there to police his family. As to what else their friendship had morphed into? Well, he wouldn’t go there, because it was over with. Shouldn’t have started to begin with.

 

“Pity, I was enjoying the peace and quiet. What did you do this time? Insult her clothes? Her family? Her intelligence?” All were common reasons for the ending of the many flings Peter had gotten himself involved in. The arrogant ass, Peter never felt bad about being brutally honest. One didn’t inform a girl that yes, those clothes not only made her ass look big, but the shirt was too tight and her makeup made her look like a deranged panda. 

 

“Just go home, pup,” Chris added with a sigh as he went to his dresser to pull out pajama bottoms and begun to change into them, not caring if Peter saw him in his boxers as he changed. After all, Peter had seen him completely naked on a few occasions already.

 

“Just because I’m two years younger than you doesn’t  give you the right to call me ‘pup’,” came the unhappy reply from his bed, which had Chris smirking. Talia called Peter ‘pup’, and it was something that always seemed to rub Peter wrong. So when Peter was annoying, Chris took a bit of pleasure in using it to irritate the younger boy. “And I’m not going home.” The hardness of Peter’s voice had Chris looking back at him and pausing a moment. Peter only ever got that tone when something was bothering him, and usually? That something had to do with his sister, who was so much older than him that she had children already as well as a sixteen year old brother.

 

Walking over to the bed, Chris used his foot to shove Peter over. "Fine, but if you start snoring I will throw you right back out that window, face first."

 

“Sure you will….” Chris resisted the urge to roll his eyes again when Peter gave him his rakish, knowing smirk. He also had to suppress the heat it evoked in him. Peter was… Peter was too much.

 

“You know I will,” he replied as he got into the bed to lay next to his friend. He watched as Peter proceeded to sit up and remove his jacket, tossing it aside, and then his shirt, and then his socks until Peter was only in his jeans and what lay beneath them. It was impossible not to look at the shirtless teen in his bed. Chris unwittingly licked his lips as he remembered getting to run his hands over Peter’s body, something he got to do during one of those handful of times they would never talk about after it happened. But it couldn’t happen anymore, because Chris’ dreams were already being plagued with images of Peter, and Chris had actually been incredibly jealous of Veronica. So it had to stop.

 

He made himself look away, not noticing how Peter’s smirk grew when he caught Chris’ expression.

 

“I’m actually glad Veronica broke things off,” came Peter’s voice as the younger teen pressed up against Chris’ side - Chris laying back with his arms crossed beneath his head, staring steadfastly at the ceiling. “I was getting bored with her.” Chris tried to ignore Peter’s hand as it started to move over his chest. “It took thinking of you to even get it up enough for her to suck my dick.”

 

Chris closed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip. He did not like how the dual spike of jealousy and arousal hit him, inspired by thinking of the ditzy blonde going down on Peter paired with the memories of the time he’d gone down on the other boy. But try as he might, his body still began to respond to Peter’s words. If there was one thing the other boy was good at, it was using his words.

 

“I’d have to close my eyes and remember you between my thighs, the look on your face as you sucked me into your mouth…”

 

“Stop it, Peter,” Chris finally said, voice sounding a bit strained. “No more. We’re not going to do stuff like that anymore. I’ll be going to College.”

 

“You say one thing, but you body is saying something else.” 

 

Chris sucked in a sharp breath when suddenly there was Peter’s hand, cupping him through the thin cloth of his bottoms and boxers. His hands immediately went down to grasp at Peter’s wrist, stilling the movement of his hand.

 

“Peter, no…”

 

“Why not? We’re just buddies, getting off. Just until you go to college.” Chris kept his eyes closed, even when he felt Peter’s lips brush his ear and continued to speak softly. “I know you want to.”

 

“Peter…” he said, obviously struggling with himself. His hand tightened around Peter’s wrist as the other boy started up rubbing over his hardening cock. He shouldn’t… but… it was just a few months more. Just… just until college. He opened his eyes to see the glowing amber of Peter’s filled with lust. “Just till college,” he conceded as he lifted up his head and pressed his lips to Peter’s.

 

Peter hummed his pleasure over winning and Chris released the other boy’s wrist to do as he wanted while giving into his own desires. Rising up from where Chris kept them hidden.

 

The kiss was messy and forceful, both of them fighting for dominance in the kiss, never giving over to the other. It was how things went, neither of them wanted to submit to the other. It wasn’t in their natures to submit, but still their desires demanded each other. 

 

Peter ended up with his jeans tossed to the floor in nothing but his boxers, straddling Chris. And Chris with his pajama pants and boxers shoved down off his hips with Peter’s hand on him. Chris cursed softly into Peter’s mouth, trying to keep muffled. Perhaps kissing wasn’t the best idea when you wanted to keep emotions at bay, but it worked the best for them to keep quiet enough to not be caught. 

 

Chris had his hand finally inside of Peter’s boxers, his other digging blunt nails into the other teen’s shoulder when the sound of footsteps gave them pause. Two pair coming up the stairs. Peter hid his ragged breathing in Chris’ neck, while Chris bit hard on his bottom lip to try and stifle his own, so hard he drew blood. The footsteps continued on past his door, not pausing as his parents went to their room down the hall, next to Kate’s. Chris did not release his lip until he heard the door to his parent’s room close followed by their soft murmurs as his parents got ready for bed.

 

Almost immediately Peter had Chris’ bleeding lip in his mouth, suckling on it as his hand began to move again, stroking Chris’ cock. It should have been painful, but being trained to fight since you were nothing but a toddler left Chris with not only a heightened tolerance, but a bit of a twisted outlook on pain and pleasure. It left him lifting his hips up into Peter’s hand and releasing a soft whimper that was quickly swallowed in another kiss, just as much a messy fight as the last, if not more so in their fervor.

 

It didn’t take long after that, with the thrill caused by the possibility of being caught and youthful teenage hormones. No way that they could keep going forever. Chris came, writhing beneath the werewolf above him, both unaware of the eyes peering through the door, hinges well oiled and having made no sound when Kate opened it. They had no idea that they were being watched as Chris flipped Peter over onto his back, letting Kate see glowing amber eyes shine in the darkness of the room, the moon outside the only light. Did not notice how she watched on as Chris went down on Peter and took him in his mouth to finish him off, swallowing down every bit of come as Peter moaned his name around the wrist he had stuffed in his own mouth to keep from not being overheard. And they did not notice as slowly the door closed and those calculating eyes of Chris’ sister and Peter’s classmate were no longer there to witness their little secret.

 

They then fell to the bed, breathing heavily with Chris half on Peter, and Peter on his back with an arm loosely around him. Sated and comfortable, uncaring of the mess Chris’ orgasm made, nor of how their clothing was off both their hips now, showing the truth of what they had done.

 

“Always fucking amazing,” Peter said as he groped at Chris’ exposed ass.

 

Too lethargic to move Chris just sighed and let Peter grope away. “Shut it. Either talk about what fight you and Talia had this time or go to sleep.” Peter just huffed and managed to get the quilt at the foot of the bed up over them, a sign for sleep rather than talking. Chris was alright with this, he wasn’t big on talking after sex anyway.   
  


\---------- Time Lapse ----------   
  


Chris woke with a start. A heavy arm was slung over his middle, and he was painfully aware of the fact his feet were tangled up in his boxers and pants, leaving him naked under the warm quilt. A fact he was very aware of because of the erection pressed up against his ass. It took little time for the memory of the night before to surface, making him bite down on his already sore lip as he felt his own body react. It took a lot of control to not just press back against Peter’s cock. Chris was no idiot, he knew where that would lead, and that would never happen. He would never give himself like that to Peter. It would speak of emotions. Of a connection they could never have. It would also mean submitting, which his whole being was steadfastly against. He could never submit. He was an Argent.

 

After taking a moment to collect himself he slipped out of Peter’s arms as the younger boy softly snored away, still in deep sleep. The room was dark with just a hint of grey out of his window as the sun started to rise. It was early still, and his family would still be asleep. If Peter was going to leave undetected, it had to be now. So he pulled up his pants and proceeded to shake Peter awake.

 

“Come on, get up. You got to get out of here.”

 

Peter had this way of waking up wide awake, not needing a moment to clear his head like others. Something Chris had only ever seen in seasoned hunters. As always, Chris half wondered about that, but… did he really need to? There was a reason Talia and Peter fought. It was because their parents had died when Peter was really young, killed by Hunters - not the Argents - and Talia had taken over raising him. It cause contention between them. The fact they lived in constant fear of a Hunter Attack? Made the sixteen year old hyper-vigilant.

 

But then the act appeared as Peter stretched and acted like he wasn’t already completely awake, lounging back on his bed and grinning up at Chris. “We could have another round…”

 

“No. You need to go, and I need to shower before everyone gets up,” Chris said adamantly, needing to not be caught like this; obviously sexed up.

 

“Alright, alright. Getting up…”

 

Chris crossed his arms and watched as Peter got up and gathered up his clothes, putting them all back on right down to his shoes. “There, I’m dressed and now going.” Peter said before walking over and kissing Chris on the lips, leaving him wide eyed and Peter smirking. They had never done that before, kissed… just to kiss. As Peter went to climb out the window he had come in through Chris frowned and marched up behind him. The moment was too perfect with Peter bent over and leaning out, foot not yet risen to be placed on the sill so he could leap out. Too perfect, so Chris indulged. His foot met Peter’s firm, jean clad ass and he shoved, hard, sending Peter face first out of the window and tumbling down to the ground below from his two story window. Peter was a werewolf, so Chris didn’t need to worry. It was Chris’ turn to grin.

 

“I told you I would throw you out face first if you snored, and you did.” He almost laughed as Peter flipped him off before dashing away from the Argent house, missing the flutter of light pink curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Reviews? I love hearing back about things I write, it makes me happy. Plus, as much as I like Chris/Peter, I'm still nervous over writing them myself, so thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Due to some questioning of ages I tweaked a little bit, making Kate now Peter's age. The following is a guide of ages:  
> Chris Argent: 18  
> Kate Argent: 16  
> Talia Hale: 30  
> Peter Hale: 16  
> Laura Hale: 5  
> Derek Hale: 3
> 
> Also, for future referencing, Derek Hale will be 10 years older than Scott, Stiles, Allison & Co.


End file.
